Link's First Date AKA I Suck At Titles
by sabrina says
Summary: Cute little fic about Link's first date with Tetra. The third chapter is now up! Whee! (Although it's probably the worst one yet.
1. Aw, I think he likes her!

Hmm.. I guess this is the part where I write some lame disclaimer that states the obvious.. I don't own Zelda. There. Happy? Now on with the fic.  
  
**  
  
"So..uh.. you wanted to talk to me?" Link asked. He avoided eye contact with Tetra by staring at his boots.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, you busy tonight?"  
  
Link looked up sheepishly. Tetra grinned as their eyes met. She watched with pleasure as he squirmed.   
  
"N-no." Link glanced over the side of the dock, inspecting his reflection. Was his hair always this rumpled? He ran his hands through his shaggy blonde hair, pushing it out of his eyes.  
  
"Listen, I know this great restaraunt. I'll just swing by around, say, 6:30 and we'll go out to dinner. Okay?"  
  
Without looking up, Link muttered, "Sounds great."  
  
"Well, see you." She turned and headed back to her ship.  
  
King, who had been stifling giggles the whole time, snickered. "Link's got a girlfriend, Link's got a girlfriend!"  
  
He glared menacingly at his companion. "You know, for the king of some ancient great land, you don't act very mature."  
  
"You're just upset because you know he's right," a voice from behind him exclaimed.  
  
Link turned red again. "Aryll, this is big boy stuff, why don't you just go play with the gulls?"  
  
"Quit treating me like a little kid, Link! I'm almost ten! Besides, I know more than you think," she said, grinning. "I found that magazine you hid under your mattress."  
  
"Wh-what magazine?" Link's cheeks were burning.  
  
Aryll smiled. "You know what I mean," she said coolly. "Now, you'd better run off and get ready for your 'date..'"  
  
Aryll and King broke into hysterical peals of laughter. Sighing, Link knew she was right. Maybe Grandma would have some advice for him..  
  
**  
  
"...Gran?"  
  
Link's grandmother was stirring a pot of soup. She looked up at her grandson.  
  
"My, you've gotten tall! Oh, yes, you're here for some more soup, dear?"  
  
"Er.. no.. see.. I've kind of, well.. got a date tonight.."  
  
Grandma's old eyes lit up. "A date!" she exclaimed. "With who? Oh, I hope it's not that Tetra girl, she's awfully rowdy.. I really don't approve of her, what with the pirate thing and all.." she trailed off. "So! Who is it?"  
  
"Uhm.." he thought fast. "It's.. uh.. with.. Princess Zelda! Yes, Zelda.."  
  
"A princess!" Grandma exclaimed. "Oh, that's wonderful! You enjoy yourself, dear!" She hummed quietly to herself, stirring her soup.  
  
Well, technically she is Zelda, Link thought to himself. It's not really a lie..  
  
**  
  
"Ugh!" King wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "What is that you're wearing? Did you rub a dead skunk all over yourself, or something?"  
  
He and Aryll giggled. Link scowled and muttered, "No, for your information, it's cologne.. I.. I told Zunari I was going out with Tetra tonight, and he sold me some.."   
  
This just made them laugh harder. "So what's it made of? Fish?"  
  
"That's it, I don't need this! You two can stay here and be childish all you want," Link exclaimed, stomping angrily away.  
  
Aryll glanced sideways at King, who was still chuckling to himself. Her smile faded as she watched her big brother trudge along the shore and plop down in the sand.  
  
"You know, it's not really funny anymore," said Aryll quietly, grabbing her telescope. She got up slowly, shaking her head and making her way towards the lookout tower.  
  
****  
  
So, this is where I beg for reviews, right? Uh, actually, I don't care if you review or not, really.. On second thought, review, please, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. ^-^ Next chapter coming up soon. Oh, and if for some reason you want to IM me, my screenname is xmiss tetrax. Later. 


	2. Tetra gets ready

I'm back! Whee! OK, here's a chapter that focuses on my favorite character, Tetra. Enjoy! (And if you wanna see more, review and let me know.)  
  
A/N: I'm going to reload the last chapter because there were some problems with the paragraphs, sorry, I'll try to fix it in this chapter. It's just that when I copy and paste it from Microsoft Works the wraparound is really different. Anyway here's chapter 2.  
  
**  
  
Tetra sighed and stared into the mirror. She was not at all satisfied with her reflection. "Wish my hair wasn't so boring," she muttered. She'd spent a half hour trying to decide what to do with it before giving up and trying to decide on what perfume. Tetra and her crew had explored every inch of the Great Sea, and she'd always liked to collect little souvenirs along the way. Although the pirate girl didn't care much for wearing perfume (or people who wore it, for that matter) occasionally she just liked to..well, smell pretty.  
  
Once again, Tetra found herself gazing into the mirror. Her ragged old pirate clothes were dirty. Her favorite blue vest had a rather large tear in the side, and her neckerchief made it seem like she had no neck at all. She frowned, fiddling with the knot. It fluttered to the floor, laying by her feet like a discarded napkin. There!, she thought, much better. Hmm.. now what.. ah, the vest! Tetra quickly shed her vest, which she kicked into a heap in the corner. "I'll deal with that later," she said to herself. "Now I need to decide on a dress."  
  
Tetra also loved collecting dresses. She never had much use for them, but occasionally a dress would catch her eye. The simple ones were often the prettiest, too many bows and sequins failed to impess her. She looked through her closet for her favorite dress. She knew it was in here somewhere.. aha! Pulling the curtain over the door shut, she made a mental note to install a door with a lock. The curtain always made her feel like she was being watched. Glancing uneasily at the door to make sure that nobody was around, she quickly shed her everyday clothes and pulled the sleek pink dress over her head.   
  
Tetra headed back over to the mirror to experiment with hairstyles. She undid the tight bun she usually kept her hair in, letting it tumble down her back. Simple, but elegant, she thought to herself. Just like the dress. Perfect.  
  
Makeup. Oh, how she detested makeup. Niko, that little oaf, had given her some for her birthday. Not wanting to hurt the swabbie's feelings, she'd kept it on her vanity, and there it remained- untouched, of course.  
  
The very thought of it made her cringe, but in the end her desire to impress Link was too much...  
  
**  
  
Gonzo nearly dropped his dinner as his captain sauntered into the galley. "Oh, dear Goddesses! Miss Tetra! What happened to your face?"  
  
"Watch it, Gonzo, unless you'd like to spend a week as Niko's swabbie, I advise you to withdraw your comments about my makeup." She casually poured herself a glass of water.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss, it's just that.. well..." he trailed off.  
  
"Oh, I understand. I've spent my entire life with an all male pirate crew.. girly things aren't exactly my style.." she blushed. "M-maybe I should just go wash it off."  
  
"Oh, no! I think it makes you look.. well, very pretty.." Gonzo's cheeks burned. Tetra smiled, regaining her confidence. Gonzo had always had a crush on Tetra. He wasn't terribly subtle, though, so of course the keen pirate girl had known all along.  
  
Gulping down the rest of her water, she replied, "Thank you, Gonzo. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date.."   
  
****  
  
Ooh, look! I actually finished another chapter! Woohoo! I know it's a bit short, the next one should be longer, I hope. 


	3. Getting there is half the fun

If you hate waiting for more chapters, you can always read my other fic while you wait.. OK, I'm done with the shameless self promotion, on with the chapter.  
  
**  
  
Link tried not to stare. He had never seen Tetra in a dress before, let alone makeup, although he had to admit, it made her look very pretty..  
  
"Well, I know I look different than I usually do.. but do you have to stare?"  
  
Link snapped out of his trance. "Oh.. sorry.."  
  
Tetra smiled. "It's okay. I was a bit surpised myself. So.. you wanna get going?"  
  
He nodded. "You know, you don't look bad yourself.. hey, should we take your little dragon boat?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Tetra looked confused. "He.. uh.. sprung a leak and needs to be fixed," he lied.  
  
"Okay. Well, we'll have to put up with my crew.. but you're all right with that, aren't you?"  
  
**  
  
"Oh! Link, I am so sorry about all that stuff with the squid.. usually it's smooth sailing to Candlelight Isle.."  
  
"It's okay, I have to fight monsters like that all the time.." he replied, attempting to wipe what had once been the squid's insides off of his tunic.  
  
"You know.." Tetra said, "it's a good thing you're here to protect me, Link.." she scooted closer to him. "You're so-"  
  
"Link! Link, my old swabbie!" Niko shouted, dropping the heap of sopping wet laundry he was supposed to be hanging up to dry. "How are you?"  
  
The little pirate startled him, nearly knocking him over. Tetra scowled and smacked her forehead. "Niko.. we're.. kind of in the middle of.. er, something.. do you mind?" She glared menacingly at him, but he didn't take the hint.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it can wait, Miss! After all, I haven't seen Link in so long-"  
  
"GO!" she bellowed. "I'm not losing another one because of your stupidity!"  
  
Niko cowered. "Y-yes, Miss Tetra.." He slunk away, tail between his legs.   
  
"Another one?" Link asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Tetra looked out over the vast blue seas. "Ah, don't worry.. I liked him, but not as much as you, Link." He blushed again. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed like that." She grinned. "Oh, look.. there's the island.. you know, if you want, you can stay with me tonight.." She winked, smiling mischieviously at Link. He looked absolutely terrified. This made Tetra giggle.  
  
There was a gentle thump as the boat hit the sandy shores of Candlelight Isle. The sun had just begun to set. Pink, red, orange, and several shades of blue melted together in the sky, giving it the look of a watercolor painting. He pulled his Picto Box from his pocket, snapping a picture of the beautiful tropical island.  
  
"Look at those palm trees swaying in the ocean breeze.." Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's so beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's pretty, now come on, I made reservations. We don't want to be late!"  
  
****  
  
OK, this one's my least favorite chapter so far.. I felt kinda rushed, you were all begging for more soon.. thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you wanna see more let me know.. I'm having a bit of a hard time finishing this fic. (I'm not too good with romance.) 


End file.
